Long Lost
by Ocean Rlack
Summary: When Harry was born he had a twin sister who everyone thought was dead. But when Sirius finds her and her strange seer friend who has a connection to Voldemort and a friend who's a genius, can the Potter Twins be put back together? Just to be safe though
1. The Girl of a Long Story

Okay Pplz, I promised another story to all my fans who read my A/N on my story You Must Not Remember, so here is one of the two stories I promised.  
Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, but I own all the characters you don't recognize and try to pretend to recognize so you can make sense of this story.  
Summary: When Harry was born he had a twin sister who everyone thought was dead. But when Sirius finds her and her strange seer friend who has a connection to Voldemort and a friend who's a genius, can the Potter Twins be put back together? 

"Ms. Potter, Ms. Riddle, report to the headmistress' office. Now!" came the angry shout of the technology professor.  
"Yes Sir." they said before leaving.  
Ms. Potter, had long red hair and emerald green eyes. She wasn't very tall or scrawny and was very nerdy, but loved to get into trouble with her best friend, Ms. Riddle and was 17 years old.  
Ms. Riddle had short dark brown hair, and brown chocolate cold eyes. She was taller than Ms. Potter, but not by much, and got into trouble with Ms. Potter as well and was also 17 years old.  
"Yes, Headmistress?" they asked innocently.  
"Girls, you must stop doing this! Playing… pranks on your teachers isn't going to make your school year any easier. So, I'm afraid I must say that you are being suspended until further notice." she told them. "You may go to your lockers to get you things but then you must leave school grounds until a call is made to your homes." she said.  
So Ms. Potter and Ms. Riddle went to their lockers and put their stuff into their bags before leaving.  
"I can't believe this Sara! Suspended!" Ms. Riddle exclaimed as they sat along the beach, watching as the water came up to their feet.  
They didn't know a huge black dog was watching them.  
"I know Siren, but here we are." she responded.  
"Ms. Potter! Ms. Riddle! Stop playing pranks on your teachers now! Ms. Potter, stop that now! No! Ms. Riddle that doesn't… Students leave the classroom now! Fire! Fire!" Siren said, pretending to act as their chemistry teacher, Ms. Coach when she blew up some of the chemicals.  
Sara was on her side laughing as she remembered the look on Ms. Coach's face that day.  
"That was definitely a great achievement." Sara said, grinning.  
They layed back and talked for hours, with the dog still watching them, and watched as the sun went down.  
"Hey, Sara, I know you don't like talking about them but… what were your parents' names?" Siren asked.  
This quirked the dog's interest.  
"Lily and James." Sara replied. "Yours? Since you asked me, you have to answer as well." she said.  
"I don't know. The only thing I know is that their last names were Riddle…well, at least my Dad's was. I don't know about my Mom." Siren said, sitting up.  
"You have weird fantasies you know that?" Sara commented.  
"Of course I do." she replied.  
"Why do you think like that about your parents?" she asked sitting up.  
"I don't know. I believe that my Dad was a cold, angry wizard who didn't seem to care about anyone or anything, except for taking over the wizarding world. He met my Mom and it was a one night stand, and he's out there somewhere still, while she's 6 feet under." Siren said.  
Siren was close to the truth.  
The black dog was thinking long and hard. Lily was supposed to have twins, but one of them died at birth.It was a girl named Sara Potter. And this girl right here, her parents are dead, looks exactly like Lily, and parents' names are Lily and James. Possibly Sara was kidnapped at birth. It wasn't unusual back then.  
"That's so stupid!" Sara laughed. "I don't even want to know what you think about my parents." she told Siren.  
"Your parents were probably famous aurors and you probably had a twin, since you complain that you feel something missing inside, it's probably your twin missing, and they were killed by Lord Voldmort and your twin some how survived!" Siren said.  
"Well, maybe we would know that if you weren't so scared to go into the wizarding world!" Sara exclaimed as they stood up. The sun had comepletely gone down.  
"Me? I'm not scared." Siren said looking at her friend.  
Sara looked back at her friend.  
"Yes I am" she admitted softly.  
"Hey, Riddle! Race ya home." she said challenging.  
"You're on Potter!"Siren said as they both got up."1… 2… 3… GO!" she said as they both started to run, laughing as they went.  
The black dog turned into a black haired, sapphire colored eyed man and he apperated to #12 Grimmuald Place.

Read and Review pplz, you know the drills...and please no flames!


	2. Who's Dizzy?

Everything from the first page...K? 

"Moony! I found her!" he said as he entered Remus' room.  
"Found who Padfoot?" Remus, a tawny haired, amber eyed man asked.  
"I found Sara." Sirius said, after taking a breath.  
"You mean…?" His voice trailed off.  
"She looks exactly like Lily." Sirius told Remus sadly.  
"But Sara was dead. The doctor said so." Remus said, getting out from his chair.  
"Yes, but remember back then babies kept on getting kidnapped, so she could have been kidnapped." Sirius reasoned.  
"Where did you find her?" his friend asked him.  
"She and a friend of her's were sitting on the beach talking." he told his friend.  
"Wouldn't they be in school?" Remus asked.  
"They got suspended. Apparently Sara had inherited James' troublemaking." he grinned.  
"One question… How do we tell, Albus, Minerva, and Harry about this?" Remus asked, frowning.  
"Perhaps we should inform Sara first." Sirius said.  
"Yes, that might help." Remus responded.

When Sirius and Remus found Sara and Siren's house they heard yelling through the windows that were open(The house had a charm on it so only good wizards could find it.No bad wizards or muggles)  
"You used my toothbrush?" Came Sara's angry yell.  
"That was Sara." Sirius said.  
"I couldn't find mine!" came Siren's yell.  
"That was her friend Siren." Sirius identified.  
"You wouldn't have wanted to use it anyway!" she replied.  
"Why not? Sara Lilian Potter! What did you do to my toothbrush?" Siren yelled.  
"I charmed it to clean all the floors in the house!" came Sara's laughter.  
"Gross!" Siren shouted. They heard a crash.  
"Siren Joanne Riddle! Get the hell off me right now!" they heard Sara.  
"Lets knock." Remus said before he knocked on the door of the house.  
"I'll get it!" they heard both girls yell.  
"Got it!" they heard Sara say from behind the door.  
"Whatever." they heard Siren say sulkingly.  
The door opened.  
"Hello!" Sara said, looking at them owlishly from behind a pair of huge glasses.  
The glasses were yanked off of Siren.  
"Does Dizzy know you have his glasses?" Siren asked from the background.  
"Who are you two?" Sara asked.  
"Maybe they're silent." her friend commented, a moment later when they didn't respond to her question.  
"Hello. I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius Black." Remus said after Sara let them in.  
"I probably knew that, but what are you two here for?" Sara asked.  
"They knew your parents." Siren answered.  
All three people stared at Siren.  
"She's…correct." Sirius stated.  
"She's also weird." Sara told Sirius.  
"If she's correct about that, then why don't she tell you what we need to tell you" Remus said, smiling a bit.  
"You can't force the inner eye! It's dangerous!" Siren cried out.  
"She's a bit nutsy. She thinks she's a seer." Sara said.  
"But, you're going to tell Sara, that she has a twin brother, she's supposed to be dead, her parents Lily and James Potter were killed 16 years ago, although they are alive but not to anyone's knowledge, but they were burried alive and they were in a coma and they're not in their coffins anymore. Her brother is the Boy Who Lived and she must return to the wizarding world, and her brother has no knowledge of this none so ever. Oh… and Remus is Sara's godfather and Sirius is her twin brother's godfather." Siren said.  
They stared at her once again.  
"She's better than Sibyl." Remus stated, meaning his college Sibyl Trelawney, the divination teacher.  
"Who?" Siren and Sara asked.  
"Sibyl Trelawney. She teaches Divination at Hogwarts." Remus said.  
"Oh wow! She's the great-great-granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney the celebrated Seer!" Siren commented.  
"okay, stop being weird Siren." Sara requested, looking at her friend.  
The phone rang and Siren went to go answer it. Sara went quiet when she was talking with Sirius and Remus when she thought she heard a soft cry.  
They all jumped when they heard a window breaking and pots and pans collide with the kitchen floor.  
"Siren's upset." Sara explained quietly. They heard more glass break. "You know what? I think I should go check on her." she said before rushing from the room.  
Siren was in a chair that was sitting infront of the kitchen table. She was crying hard.  
"What is it?" Sara asked, sitting next to Siren.  
"Dizzy's in the hospital. He tried to… he tried to…" Siren couldn't say it. "'Reya told Brian." she told Sara.  
"Oh great." Sara said.  
"I thought you'd be happy to see him." Siren said to Sara.  
"it's not that." Sara said.  
"Oh." Siren said."Well, your going to have to tell them that we have to leave." she said. They went back into the living room.  
"I'm sorry. We have to go to the hospital.Something happened to one of our friends." Sara said sadly. She also wanted to leave quickly.  
"Wait, we still have to talk to you." Remus said, stepping forward.  
"Then come on! We have to go. You'll just have to come along." Siren said.  
"But Siren-" Sara started. What about Brian? Did Siren forget about him?  
"They'll just have to come Sara." Siren said, closing the conversation.  
So the four of them when to St. Kathrine's hospital and they went to the receptionist's desk.  
"Hello, can you tell me what room Denzel Alexander is in?" Sara asked the lady. She rolled her eyes when she saw Sirius eyeing the lady.  
"Before I tell you, are you two ladies Ms. Riddle and Mrs. Stevens?" the lady asked.  
"Yes ma'am." Siren replied.  
"Alright." She handed them 4 visitor passes. "He's in I.C. but you four can go right up." she said.  
"I.C?" Sirius asked.  
"Intensive Care." Sara replied.  
"Why did the receptionist call you Mrs. Stevens, Sara?" Remus asked.  
Sara sighed and faced her godfather.  
"I'm married." she said.  
"When?" Remus asked.  
"A year ago. You're going to be meeting my husband when we get to waiting room for I.C." Sara said calmly as they walked to the waiting room of the Intensive Care unit of the hospital.  
A young man with orange hair was comforting a 43 year old woman with long blonde hair who was crying. The man was carrying a 1 year old baby as well. The baby had red hair like Sara's and was dressed in a pair of little black jeans and a flannel like shirt that was tucked in and little blue sneakers.  
"Dreya, he'll be alright. Don't worry." he said to Andreya Alexander.  
The man noticed Sara, Siren, Sirius, and Remus, and went over to them, while carrying the baby.  
Sara took the baby from him and held him close to her.  
"Remus, Sirius, this is Brian Stevens, my husband. Brian, this is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Remus is my godfather." Sara said.  
"Oooh. Awkward." Brian commented.  
"Very." Remus agreed.  
"Who are you holding?" Sirius asked.  
"My baby.His name is James, after Dad." Sara said.  
"Does your husband know he has orange hair?" Sirius asked Sara as Brian greeted Siren.  
"Yes.He's a Metamorphmagus" Sara said.  
"My cousin is one as well." Sirius commented.  
"You got suspended again?" they heard Brian asked Siren.  
"Yes…but it wasn't our fault!" Siren said.  
"Who's fault is it then?" Brian asked.  
"The teachers'! They don't think anything is funny! And they're mean! I got hit in the back of the head with a ruler by one of my teachers!" Sara said, looking at Brian. "And you know what?" she asked.  
"The teacher laughed?" Brian asked.  
"Yes! And I laughed too because I didn't want to cry because the teacher would freak out even though I should've probably went to the headmistress to got that teacher fired!" Sara told Brian.  
"Noooo… MumMum." James was struggling in her arms, so Sara had no choice but to place James down on the floor where he wrapped himself around her leg.  
"You're very… very weird." Brian said to his wife.  
"I'm going to go see if I can see Dizzy." Sara said going over to the Doctor who was talking to Andreya. "Excuse me, can I see him?" she asked the doctor.  
"I'm sorry, only family can at the moment." Dr. Hayes told her.  
"But-" Sara began.  
"She's my daughter. It's alright." Andreya told Dr. Hayes.  
"Alright…" he said hesitantly letting Sara go in.  
Sara went over to the bed and sat down. She grabbed the boy's hand and looked at him.  
Brown hair haloed around his soft-featured face making him look angelic.  
"Dizzy?" she said softly.  
She felt fingers, spelling slowly on her palm.  
S "S-" she whispered.  
A "A"  
R "R"  
A "A- Sara.Yes Dizzy, it's me." Sara said quietly.  
The boy opened his eyelids to reveal silverish bronze eyes.  
She talked to him for a while and left.

End of Chappy 2. If you have any questions pplz, please, do ask.


	3. The Girl Who's Not Dead

Okay pplz, even though I got flames, I want to thank you pplz for reviewing.  
At the bottom, however, I shall be replying to your reviews so I can at least make this a little easier. 

Remus and Sirius decided it was time to tell Albus about Sara. They went to Hogwarts and went to the Headmaster's office, where Minerva was talking to Albus about some artifact that Voldemort had hid somewhere.  
"Albus… we have some news for you." Remus told the old man.  
"Alright, sit down. But before I start would either of you like a lemon drop?" Albus asked.  
Both declined and sat down in the chairs infront of the desk.  
"Albus, I'll just leave now." Minerva said. She was about to get up when Remus looked at her.  
"You just might want to stay for this, Minerva." Remus told his ex-colleague.  
She sat back down.  
"You remember when Lily was pregnant, don't you?" Remus asked.  
"Yes… She was supposed to have twins, but the girl died." Albus replied.  
"Not exactly." Sirius said.  
"What do you mean, Mr. Black?" Minerva asked.  
Sirius looked at Minerva and saw that look in her eyes that she got when ever she was annoyed and wanted people to just tell them and not beat around the bush.  
"Although I probably shouldn't have, I went out as Padfoot and came across a beach. There were two girls sitting at the beach and one of them happened to be a witch named Sara Potter, who had said to the other girl that her parents' names were Lily and James Potter. Lily had named the body of the dead baby girl Sara." Sirius remembered "It could have been another Sara Potter." Albus said.  
"I don't think so Albus. We've talked to her and her friend.And back when Sara and Harry were born it wasn't strange hearing about baby's being kidnapped from the hospitals." Remus said.  
"Plus, she looks exactly like Lily." Sirius added.  
"Albus, I think there's a way we may see if it's true." Minerva said. "I'll be right back." she said before leaving.  
She came right back with the quill that writes all the addresses of the Hogwarts Students' Envelopes. She put it down on some parchment.  
"Sara Potter." she said, and the quill began writing.

Sara Potter London

"That's all it wrote." Minerva said.  
"Of course! She has wards all over her house. I forgot!" Remus said "Do you know where her house is?" Albus asked.  
"Yes. We went to it." Sirius replied.  
So they went to the Potter/Riddle house.  
"Sara!" Sirius said, knocking on the door.  
Sara answered the door.  
"Do you mind Sirius? I'm busy getting yelled at by Brian." she told him.  
"What did you do?" Remus asked his goddaughter.  
"Um…" Sara didn't answer.  
"Sara, James is getting upset." came Siren's voice.  
"Do you wanna come in?" Sara asked. She let them into the house.  
"Sara, this is Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall, they're from Hogwarts." Remus told Sara.  
"Ohh… that doesn't sound good." Sara said as they went into the living room. Brian and Siren were talking while Brian was holding James.  
"Hey, Sara, do you know when Dizzy's getting out of the hospital?" Siren asked.  
"Tomorrow evening." Sara replied.  
Brian looked up and looked shocked when he saw Albus and Minerva.  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Brian said.  
"Brian Stevens. I knew I recongized you." Albus said.  
"Hello Professor McGonagall." Brian greeted.  
"please, call us by our first names. Besides, you only went to Hogwarts for a year." Minerva said politely.  
"Now, didn't you become an Auror?" Albus asked, politely making conversation.  
"Yes, but I ended up quiting once Sara became pregnant with James." Brian replied.  
"Oh…" Minerva said, looking at the child Brian was holding.  
Siren looked at Sara, her face pale.  
"You may want to sit down Sara... All of you may want to sit down." Siren said to the people gathered in the house she and Sara shared.

Okay, end of chapter.

For those who reviewed.  
Lilith the Lothlorien: Yes, I know Harry doesn't have a sister but maybe it was my mistake in not putting it was an AU story, but why do you critisize me when there are pplz who write about Draco or Harry being girls, Harry having a twin brother who's the boy who lived or a twin sister who's the girl who lived, etc. etc. etc?  
Katsumi-Sanata: alright, it's alright you don't understand. However the legal age in the wizarding world is 17, and it's not surprising to hear about pregnant teenagers, and when it was the olden days(don't tell me it's not the olden days I know that) pplz got married at 13. And there are arranged marriages. You'll understand the marriage part a bit more later on in the story, so it's alright.  
crossbow: it'll make sense later in the story.Like 3 or 4 chapters. Chapter 4 and 5 won't be as scrambled as the chapters out so far. And no. I don't want a baby at 16. The story behind that will be revealed later on in the story like everything else will be.


End file.
